Fickle Boundaries
by ohcEEcho
Summary: Season 1 Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn’t think so. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**(Season one fic, AU)**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm rifling through my old files and what do I find? This. I wrote this years ago, so I figured…well I don't know. It was intended to be much longer, but I don't know if I should continue.**

**Summary: Okay, so basically, the digidestines (from season one) encounter a small problem, in that they have inadvertently stepped 13 years into the future. Here, they encounter not only their future selves (which causes quite enough complications) but an even greater evil which is perhaps more important even than returning home…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter one: Lost, in the most flexible sense

"Are we lost?"

"You're supposed to be the whizzkid, why don't you tell me!"

"It doesn't take a genius to know we're totally lost."

"Second time this week, and counting."

"That is a new record, though!"

"Yeah, and it's the second time Joe's said that in a day, too…"

Silence reigned for a few seconds, as the group fought their way through some vicious and stubborn undergrowth.

"Ow!"

"Smart, Tai."

"Stupid twig!"

"Its only bending to the laws of momentum, you know."

"I'll show you the laws of momentum…"

Aforementioned whizzkid squinted up at the sky. It may have been his imagination, but this world seemed…different, somehow, from the one they had left when they has stopped for overnight camp at a small lake. The foliage was more overgrown, and the sun did not ride so high in the sky. The days were shorter, too.

"Has anyone noticed something…well…different, about this place?"

"What, like maybe there are more killer branches?"

"Funny, Tai. No, not the killer trees."

"Then what, Izzy?"

Izzy stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath of the air, and staring around, thinking.

"Well, for one thing, the air seems clearer. And for another, we passed that tree before."

"Yes, thanks, Izzy. We've already established we're lost."

"No, not today. Before now. Another day. About…nineteen days ago, to be exact."

"Gee, that was really useful, thanks statistics boy."

"No need to be sarcastic, Tai."

"Yeah. Well, sorry. It's a bit frustrating, with the heat and all."

"Apology accepted."

They continued their progress, the air growing heavier and more humid as the day wore on. When the sun was directly above them, Tai called a break in a small clearing for a short (and probably unhealthy) lunch.

"Okay, who has the food?"

"Uh…you do, Sora."

Sora blushed as Matt indicated the large shoulder bag swung over her chest and across her back, and hastily lifted it off her and dumped it on the ground. TK snickered behind his hands, and Sora glared at him.

As the food was unpacked and shared out, the clearing was filled with the sound of hurried munching and chomping, as the group hastened to finish the meal and move one before the afternoon became too hot to walk in. Tentomon flew away to scout the area, and Izzy checked for emails from Gennai while absentmindedly dropping biscuit crumbs into his lap.

The atmosphere was quiet, not exactly peaceful, the children could not remember a time when it had been peaceful here…but it was as close as they had ever been, idle chat on what they would do next only half-heartedly discussed. After about half an hour (fourteen minutes and thirteen seconds according to Izzy) Tentomon returned.

"Anything there?"

"Nothing much. Is there any food left?"

"Sure, here you are."

About halfway through the freshly picked fruit, Tentomon spoke up again.

"There was something strange, as I was flying over the lake we just left."

"Oh?"

Izzy asked, not really interested. The summi conductor just wasn't connecting with the infra-red internet server…

"There were two digimon. One was hidden by the dapple shade, but the other was a species I've never seen before. It looked almost human."

"Human?"

"But Matt! What if it _is _a human?"

"You've got the crest of hope, not me, little bro. Believe what you want."

"Actually, it couldn't have been a human. It was too tall. Almost twice Izzy's height."

Silence.

"That would be an adult, Tentomon."

"Oh. One question."

"Yes?"

"What's an adult?"

Joe groaned.

"I despair sometimes."

"Don't you mean always?"

The children turned back to their food, some letting thoughts of other humans slip from their minds. TK stood at the edge of the trees, frowning at something moving not far away.

"What do you see, TK?"

Inquired Patamon, rising off TK's head and hovering beside him. Matt came and stood beside them.

"What is it?"

"Over there! In the trees!"

Matt squinted, and saw the shadows of two figures making their way slowly towards them.

"Everybody, hide! Something's coming!"

The camp immediately erupted into complete turmoil. Mimi gasped and scrambled for a nearby tree. Tai and Sora dived headfirst into a bush and lay still. Matt grabbed TK's hand and dragged him behind a large tree stump. Izzy gathered up his computer and crawled around behind a rock, then crouched low. Joe stood for a moment in the middle of the clearing, looked around, then dived for the rock Izzy was crouched behind, slamming the smaller boy in the back.

Matt 

An eerie silence settled over the now deserted camp, as soft footfalls were heard coming nearer and nearer. Matt clutched TK tighter as the two figures entered the clearing, not far from their hiding place.

Matt leaned out as far as he dared from behind the tree, and had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping in shock.

It _was _a human.

An adult, he was sure of it, about two heads taller than Matt.

From what Matt could see, he was quite tall, with short, slightly spiky dark brown hair the colour of chocolate. He was wearing a short sleeved, creamy yellow coloured shirt and dark blue jeans. Slung over his shoulder was a small, shiny black briefcase, and a shoulder bag hung at his side. His back was turned to Matt, so he couldn't see his face. By his side was a figure half his size, a digimon…

Agumon?

Matt knew there were many kinds of digimon, and that each were plentiful in number, but it was still strange to see another small yellow dinosaur digimon. Matt strained his ears as he listened to what they were saying, trying to ignore the initial shock of seeing another human at all.

"…the embassy knows this. As 'concerned' as it supposedly is, Agumon, I don't think they are fully comprehending the damage this could do! I mean, it is only a small rift in the network, but small rips grow, just look at all my old shirts!"

The small yellow dinosaur sighed deeply as they came to a halt.

"Yes, I know…"

They had moved too far away. Matt could no longer make out exactly what they were saying. The digimon was speaking in a comforting tone, however.

"…doesn't mean we have to come here illegally!"

The man chuckled, and turned towards Matt for the first time. He had a charismatic face; although mature, full of mischief, and the hint of a childish impness not fully fled from his eyes, which were a deep brown. His eyes sparkled as the twosome started to move back towards Matt and TK's hiding place.

"Agumon, Agumon. It's not illegal, I'm the head of the embassy! Besides, if I say I'm going on a picnic, I'm going on a picnic, even if it is an unauthorised picnic."

The Agumon shook his head, green eyes worried. They had stopped right beside the tree, and the man sat down beneath it and placed the briefcase on the ground, clicking it open with a soft snap.

"How about some food, washed down with a bit of paperwork and a side dish of lawbreaking?"

He said, grinning lopsidedly at his companion. Matt couldn't quite place it, but he felt he knew that face from somewhere…

The man retrieved a fountain pen from his pocket with a slender and slightly tanned hand, and scribbled a slanted title at the top of the page. It read:

T-C. K 

Head of ONU

Report on habitat welfare of File Island

1st April, 2005

Two thousand and five?

That didn't sound right…not right at all.

**A/N: So, any thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so basically: Japanese names are for future selves, and English dubbed versions are for the younger selves, okies? Okies.**

**Summary: (Season 1) Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn't think so. Until now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter two: Simple…or not

Matt felt this had gone on long enough. This man didn't seem dangerous, and they had been trying for months to find other people and failed, surely they could take the chance now?

He stepped out from behind the tree, TK following beside him.

"Uh…excuse me…"

The man didn't look up, but kept writing on the sheet of paper, before replying.

"Little late in the day for a field trip, isn't it?"

Matt was taken aback.

"Field trip?"

"Oh, Jesus! Don't tell me you ran away from home and are hiding out here!"

Matt was a little put out by this, as the man was still was not looking at him.

"Umm…no, sir. We didn't run away."

The other children had begun to come out of their hiding places, Sora and Tai having a little trouble untangling themselves from the 'killer branches'.

The man sighed in relief.

"Thank God for that. I still shudder at the thought of the Motimiya scandal…"

He smiled slightly, piled the paperwork back into the briefcase, shut it and stood up carefully, before raising his eyes to meet Matt's.

His eyes widened, and he stumbled back a step and fell against the tree. His eyes flitted from Matt to TK, to the other children now gathered around the tree stump.

"Oh, God."

He murmured, his left hand moving to his hair and running nervously through it.

"Oh, God."

He straightened up, rubbing his hand across his face tiredly, seeming suddenly very subdued. TK spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man smiled shakily down at him.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled, his eyes watching each of them.

"Beauty before age. You first."

Matt took charge of the operation.

"I'm Yamato. Matt. This is Izzy, or Izumi…"

"Hello."

Izzy nodded to him.

"…Mimi…"

"Hi there!"

"…TK…"

"Hi mister!"

"…Sora…"

"Hello."

"…Joe…"

"How do you do?"

"…and Tai."

Tai simply nodded his head curtly, eyes narrowed at the man. Matt felt in accordance with the boy, for once. This man was an enigma, for now.

The man stared around at them all, before smiling slightly and reaching out to shake Matt's pale hand with his own dark one.

"My name is Tai Kamiya. But you guys can call me Taichi, to avoid confusion."

Matt blinked.

"What?"

Tai and TK asked in unison. 'Taichi' shook his head disbelievingly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You heard."

Tai balled his fists.

"Either you're lying, in which case I'll pound your head in, you're joking, in which case it's not funny, you're telling the truth, in which case it's a coincidence or…we're in one hell of a mix up."

Taichi smiled.

"Last one, I'm afraid. Without any more ado, yes, I am the same Tai as you see several feet below me. A bit more mature, perhaps…but not much."

Kari giggled feebly.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Matt noted he seemed to do that a lot. He wondered briefly what natural disaster had occurred to make Tai cut his hair sometime in the future…

"I suppose you had better come with me…the network will shut down within three hours, and I really have no time to 'observe habitats' anyway. If you would like to follow me.."

"Wait a minute!" Tai exclaimed, outraged "You can't just expect us to come along quietly without some sort of explanation!"

Taichi smiled lopsidedly, and Matt realised (without much conviction) where he had seen it before. Well, it was obvious now…

"I understand that, Tai," he chuckled "but if you can't trust yourself who can you trust?" Tai opened and closed his mouth, then glared.

"Sense of humour hasn't improved."

Matt muttered. Taichi laughed openly at that.

"Neither has yours, believe me." Matt frowned.

"What is that supposed to-?" he began, but Taichi had already turned on his heel and was leading them back through the trees.

After fifteen minutes later (and a loud 'Ouch!' as Tai hit Izzy round the head for giving an exact time) they came upon…

…a TV.

In the middle of a forest.

"Well, at least it's not a fridge this time." Joe muttered.

Taichi laughed, leant down, and fiddled with a dial on the TV.

A primly pronounced and falsetto female voice spoke from the machine.

"ONU network services, terminal 56, location file island, 04:34 hundred hours; please state user identification."

Taichi sighed.

"I hate this system." He muttered, before enunciating clearly to the machine:

"Director T-C.K, classification: head of ONU. Pass code: G1atek6eepe9r."

There was a short silence, before the voice spoke again.

"Identification accepted. Please submit travel details."

"It's like a bloody travel agent crossed with the secret service…"

Taichi muttered under his breath as he keyed in a sequence very fast on the remote control on top of the TV, before replacing it.

"Due to the presence of underage visitors, parental permission chips must be submitted."

Taichi sighed.

"Override, code TC14352ALPHAone."

"Accepted. Please have a pleasant journey. The department of digital transportation shall be closing visiting hours at 05:00 pm. Please place a hand on the terminal."

Uncertainly, they all placed one hand on the TV, Matt clasping TK's hand in the other.

There was a small beeping noise, then all vanished in a whirl of colours and shapes.

**A/N: So, any thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm going on holiday, but I've got the next four chapters written so I'll update when I get back, in a week! Until then, enjoy!**

**Summary: (Season 1) Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn't think so. Until now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter three: Complications of the complicated sort

"Is everyone okay?" Taichi and Tai asked in perfect unison.

Tai glared at his older self, who smiled meekly.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Matt got up, pulling TK to his feet, and looked around. They were in a large, completely white room, with televisions raised on small circular platforms all around the room, with name plates.

Terminal 9: Spiral mountain DISENGAGED

Terminal 23: Primary village (kindergarten trips half price!)

Terminal 54: Serva coast (please specify)

And, directly behind them:

Terminal 56: File Island (restricted use)

Matt's gaze stopped on a large sign on the only apparent exit, a sliding white door in the corner, bearing a large notice:

_Due to temporary problems, this area is off limits._

_The network shall be up again shortly, and the department_

_of digital welfare and system maintenance would like to_

_apologise for any inconvenience._

_Thank you._

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I take it your respect for the rules has changed immensely?" he asked sarcastically. Taichi grinned.

"Changed? Nope. I just have to say 'I'm the director, you didn't see me or you won't see your job tomorrow.' Simple." Sora frowned, and opened her mouth.

"Yes, thank you, Sora. Save for the fifteenth of March, 2001, okay?" Sora closed her mouth, looking slightly put out. Matt turned, surprised at Tai's contribution to the conversation, or lack thereof. He had never seen Tai so subdued. Of course, he reasoned, he would be slightly freaked if he had to follow himself home, but still, it was strange to see his friend so uptight.

They were walking along a completely deserted street. Cherry trees lined the gleaming paved streets, sending cool fractions of dapple shade dancing across their bodies as the warm summer breeze rustled the leaves gently. There was a certain air of tranquillity, and a dozy silence had settled over the children as they walked in pairs behind Taichi.

Matt didn't like it.

It was peaceful, but too peaceful. It was five thirty now, there should be cars and people everywhere…or at least someone…but nothing came. Matt quickened his pace to fall into step beside the adult.

"Why is it so quiet?"

Taichi grinned.

"I wondered if you'd ask. It's the sixteenth anniversary of the Digicaust."

Matt blinked.

"The what?"

Taichi shook his head.

"I can't tell, it would screw up the timeline too much. Speaking of which…" he glanced back at the other children, who had stopped to admire a snowy white cat which was rolling on its back, clearly asking to be stroked.

"I suppose you want to know how you ended up here?"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Thought so." Taichi muttered, raising a slender olive hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun as he leant against the warm bricks of a nearby garden wall. He closed his eyes for second, and suddenly seemed so tired Matt could feel his own bones ache.

"In this age, there is an established link between our world and the digital world. Both worlds are aware of each other, and the link is called…well, the ONU-I can't tell you what it stands for, that's classified-call it the network, but I just call it the link. Originality was never my strong point."

Matt snorted, and smirked knowingly, folding his arms across his chest.

"So anyhow, every so often a digital distortion causes a rip to develop in the system. It's a bit complex, so I'll spare you the torture and skip to the important bit. This rip is both in space and time, and if it grows big enough…well…" he gestured feebly at Matt "…this happens."

Matt stood quite still, letting the information sink in. Clearly, they were a lot farther from home than even he had ever imagined.

And yet, they _were _home.

They were in Odaibia, after all, but…not in their own time.

"Here we are!"

Taichi's voice drew him out of his thoughts. While he had been thinking, they had wound their way down a maze of small side roads, until they reached a cul-de-sac. They were now at the very end of the road, in front of a house set a little further away from the terraced houses leading up to it. The houses were all neat and freshly painted, a clear white colour.

This house, however, was made of sharp bricks of different shades of red, with cream coloured plaster in between. It had a small balcony overhanging the garden on one side, with honeysuckle growing up around the banisters, and rectangular windows with rounded tops.

One window beside the balcony was half open, and a white curtain was rippling gently in the breeze. There was a large driveway with a small semicircle of grass near the front, which was fenced off by a small wall with gate-like bars on top of it. The gravel was a creamy white colour, and a small roofed porch jutted out from the front of the house, half concealing a tall yellow door.

Matt turned his gaze to the garden, where a painted green metal swing with a wooden seat swung slowly back and forth, creaking slightly. Various trees bearing blossom of many different colours littered the small garden on the left side of the house.

"You like it?" Taichi asked, smiling. They all muttered affirmatives. "My wife chose it. She said she liked honeysuckle, you see. That was what cinched it, or so she told me." Tai jumped like he had been given an electric shock, and turned away. Taichi sighed.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry. Little freaky, isn't it?" Tai said nothing.

Taichi shifted his briefcase from his shoulder to the ground, and retrieved a notebook and pencil from his trouser pocket.

"Now, I think my neighbours would be a little suspicious if I suddenly acquired eight kids out of nowhere, so I'm afraid you can't all stay here. Besides, it isn't safe." He didn't elaborate, and Matt felt himself shiver slightly.

"So, I'll ask around the group and see if I can lodge you with some of the others…some of you, that is. Let's see…I think we should avoid having past and future selves living together, so…" he trailed off, and began scribbling in the notebook. Matt leaned over, and smiled to see an almost incomprehensible diagram involving small symbols and letters. Tai's map skills had obviously not improved either.

"Right, ok. I think we'll have you in pairs or more, if that's ok?" they chorused an affirmative.

"Alright then. Tai, Kari, I would like you to go with Sora. Grown up Sora, I mean. Watch out for bedtime rules. Sora, Mimi, I think you should go with Yolei. You don't know her yet, but she's very nice, and could use some help with her children. Izzy, Joe, you can go with Cody. He's a lawyer, so he'll understand all that technical jargon you two talk about. Plus, he has a computer. Matt and TK, you can stay here with me." He paused "You unlucky things."

TK snickered.

"You can't be that bad." He said between snorts. Taichi ignored him.

"Anyway." Taichi continued, as he keyed in a code on the small panel beside the gates, after which the gates swung open. "First I have to spread the word of your arrival. Now, listen carefully, because what I am about to tell you is very important: nobody, and I mean nobody, must know who you are, where you came from, or why you are here."

"Why are we here?" Kari asked. Taichi ignored her.

"I want you to keep as low a profile as you can. If someone asks your name, make one up and add the surname of the person you are staying with. I'm sorry about all this, but until the rip in the network is fixed, I cannot get you back to the digital world…at least, not in your own time."

The group all nodded, with scattered 'okay's, 'we will's and one 'I promise.'

Taichi led them up the front drive and took off a small band from his wrist, behind his watch. He undid a small knot, then slid a green circular disk into a small slot beside the keyhole. After a few seconds, a panel unfolded itself with a tiny keyboard. Taichi typed something in so fast, not even Izzy could read it. He grinned at the whizzkid.

"You taught me that." He said, before pushing the door open.

They crowded into a spacious hallway, with yellow coloured wallpaper decorated with Victorian patterns and a panelled light coloured wooden floor. A tall grandfather clock ticked softly by the door, along with a dresser and an empty shoe rack. A staircase which curved around at the top wound upstairs, covered in a creamy coloured carpet, stood on the left side of the hallway. Various doors led off the hallway to different rooms, and brightly coloured paintings of ships and boat yards hung on the walls.

Mimi closed the door behind them, and they all took of their shoes and placed them on the rack. TK discovered you could slide about on the polished wooden floor, and began to gleefully skate around.

"TK!" Matt admonished, grabbing TK's arm.

"Don't worry about it." Taichi reassured him "My-"

He stopped, then glanced warily at Tai, as though doing a double take, then shook his head.

"Let him. Here, come into the living room. You can watch some TV if you like, I have to phone around about you're living arrangements…"

He showed them into a large living room, with a high ceiling and a large fireplace. Below a window revealing the driveway, a large television stood next to a bookcase filled with videos and DVDs'. There was a long pale peach coloured sofa, as well as assorted matching armchairs scattered about the room. Soft rugs lined the floor here and there.

The children collapsed into different chairs, TK and Kari sitting on the rug in front of the television, which was quickly switched on. Matt leant against the wall beside the doorway, listening to Taichi ringing around all of their new 'guardians'.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kimmi, this is Uncle Tai, can I speak to your Mum? Thanks."

A short silence.

"Hey Yolei! Listen, there's been a slight problem at the headquarters…no, listen up, will you? Okay, here goes…"

He explained the problem to this woman, Yolei, and Matt let his mind drift, watching the news idly.

"…thanks so much, Yolei, this really means a lot. Well, you're the experienced housewife, why don't you tell me? Okay. Yes. Yes. Thanks…I'll bring them over in about half an hour, right? Ok, thanks again, Yols. Bye."

The next conversation was far more interesting.

"Hello? Hi Sors! Yes, I can…don't sound so freaked! No…yes…I see…listen, Sors, this is kind of important…like, situation critical! Yes, I know your busy, but the dummies can wait! No, the plastic ones, not you're colleagues…yes…ok then, you will not believe this…"

Matt waited, listening intently.

"…right then. Don't worry, I'm sure they can occupy themselves…they can even help you out. No don't worry, I'll take care of it. Ok. They'll be there when you get back…ok, thanks. See ya."

The next one was far shorter.

"Hello? Cody! Wir haben ein problem…el problemo, whatever! You were the one who wanted variety…listen up…"

Thirty seconds later…

"Thanks so much, Cody, I knew I could count on you…she'll enjoy the company, won't she? Much more intelligent than most…yeah…okay, I'll tell them…I'll send them round in an hour. Bye."

Matt frowned. He didn't like the idea of the group being split up around in this time period, even if it was their home. He quickly turned his attention back to the phone conversation.

"Hello? NASA? Yes, this is ambassador Kamiya…uh huh…no, nothing like that, I just need to send a small message…I'm not sure, fifty seconds should do it. Yes. Thank you very much."

There was a short pause.

"Hello Yamato. This is Taichi. I know I said I wouldn't send a message after the last, but this is important; a rip in the time frame continuum caused our twelve year old selves to drop through into this time scale. By the way, I'm still mad at you."

Taichi slammed the phone down, and rubbed his eyes vigorously, before standing still for a moment.

Matt, watching, felt a sudden overbearing sense of unease which had nothing to do with his current situation.

**A/N: So, any thoughts? Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Numero four, coming right up.**

**Summary: (Season 1) Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn't think so. Until now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter four: Separation and developments

"Okay, I'm going to take you all in turn to your temporary homes. Tai, Kari, I would like you to go first, I need to explain a few things. The rest of you, foods in the fridge, bathrooms third door on the right in the hallway, medical cupboard is in the bathroom above the toilet. I'll be back in about half an hour. Oh, Izzy, my computer crashed, if you feel up to it, could you take a look? Oh, and don't go upstairs."

Tai and Kari said a downtrodden goodbye, before following Taichi out of the house and down the street.

Next, Sora and Mimi were taken in the car the other way from Tai and Kari. Obviously they were going much further away.

Finally, Izzy and Joe muttered a small farewell before they left too.

Matt slumped down onto the sofa, and flicked the off switch on the TV remote. The house seemed unbearably quiet. TK clambered up next to him.

"Are you okay, Matt?" he asked, uncertainly.

Matt nodded curtly.

The front door slammed, and Matt got up to meet their new temporary guardian. Taichi threw his coat over a tall hat stand, and slumped against the wall, looking as tired as Matt felt. Matt stood in the hallway, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Taichi took a deep breath and smiled at them shakily.

"You want something to drink?" he asked. TK nodded enthusiastically, following the man into what appeared to be the kitchen. Matt followed.

While Taichi made them drinks, TK chattered on about what had been on TV. He seemed so at ease, it made Matt feel slightly queer.

Once the drinks had been made (orange juice for TK, soda for Matt, and herbal tea for Taichi) TK and Taichi talked. Or rather, TK prattled on, and Taichi listened. Matt was quite glad of this, as it gave him time to think.

The clock in the hallway chimed four thirty, and Taichi gathered up the cups and placed them in the sink, before beckoning them out into the hallway.

"Listen, there was something I didn't tell you while the others were here…I reckoned it was easier if as little as possible was known about your futures. And besides, Tai seemed freaked enough without…well, anyway. We have to go and pick up the kids from school now."

Matt froze.

Kids.

Tai's kids.

Oh, boy…

Taichi ran a nervous hand through his hair, then wrung them together in a gesture of uncertainty.

"Well, I don't feel I should leave you here in a foreign house, and they're okay children, really. The problem is, it's not just my kids…only one of them is. The other two are…well…yours, Matt."

Matt stared at him.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said hurriedly.

"In fact…I think it would be better if only TK went. You and you're daughter look very alike, Matt. I don't want her to…well, she's a smart kid, and I'm afraid…yes…you don't mind, do you?" he looked earnest.

Matt nodded, feeling relieved.

Tai's kid he could manage. But his own?

"Okay then. Listen, I don't want you stuck here with nothing to do, so there's a guitar upstairs in my room, third on the right, and also a stereo and computer in the study, over there." He gestured to the door.

"Otherwise, you can just take a look around. I must ask you not to touch the papers in the study, though, and no rifling through drawers." He smiled slightly.

"I do hope…that's alright?"

Matt thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll just hang around." Taichi beamed.

"Seven words! It's a new record!" TK laughed.

Matt smiled slightly. It was true that he had never been much of a talker around strangers. Although, technically, Taichi wasn't a stranger…damn this was so confusing.

"Okay then. Be careful, I'll be back in a jiffy. Come on TK, now, what music do you want to play in the car?"

Matt watched as Taichi got the car out of the small garage next to the house, a green four by four, and clambered in, making sure TK put on his seatbelt.

This had been one weird day.

_TK_

"Make sure you put on your seat belt." Taichi instructed TK, as TK stared around at the interior of the car. He snickered as Taichi slid a cd into the player and started up the engine.

"What?" he asked, confused, as he drove it out of the driveway.

"You sound like my Mum." TK giggled. Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Well, in some ways, I am a Mum." He muttered, and TK frowned. Before he could ask, though, Taichi switched on the cd player. Immediately, bone shaking guitar chords made the whole car vibrate, and TK smiled with delight as the smooth ride sped them past the cherry lined lane they had walked down earlier. He peered out of the window, watching as the roads slowly got busier and busier as they got further into the town.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot._

_Don't want a nation under the new media._

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mindfuck America._

TK giggled, and Taichi tutted.

"Ah, here we are." Taichi said, as they came to a stop outside a small school. TK recognised it at once. It was the school he had gone to when he had been a little kid. He smiled as he remembered endless days of running out of the classroom door to see Matt waiting for him at the gate.

But that had been before their parents had split up.

His smile slipping a little, TK hopped out of the car and waited while Taichi checked it was locked, before walking alongside him as they neared the gates. Many other parents and children already littered the playground, and TK looked up to see Taichi shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun as he searched the playground for…

…whoever they were here for.

"Daddy!"

A small brown missile hurtled straight for them, and TK ducked behind Taichi as the man staggered, the missile attached to his leg. He grinned and laughed, picking the small boy up.

"Well, hello to you, too. Who da man?"

"You da man!"

"Who da mon?"

"Me da mon!"

Taichi laughed again and hugged the boy too him, placing a small kiss on his forehead. TK studied the child.

He had a mass of brown hair the same colour as Taichi's. Not only that, he also had Tai's face…almost everything was similar to his father, with a few minor changes. For one thing, his nose was slightly shorter, and his eyes were a soft light hazel hue, quite unlike the dark chocolate colours in Tai's. His skin was slightly darker too, but not by much.

This was definitely Tai's son.

Oh, boy, Matt would _not _be pleased…

TK was shoved aside as a second missile pushed past him, this time a red and green blur.

TK blinked.

This one had a round, friendly face, with a small nose and bright red hair, slightly too long. He was now extending his arms up to Taichi in a commanding gesture. Taichi smiled, moved his son to his hip and placed the new arrival, squealing with delight, onto his shoulders, where the small boy clutched at his head.

"Hello Uncle Tai." Said a small voice behind TK, making him jump. He turned around.

This time, a girl with short, spiky blond hair was walking serenely towards them. She had large blue eyes, and a pointed nose, and wore a long pink t-shirt which seemed to show off her skinny arms.

She looked exactly like Matt.

That was weird.

She stared at TK as she passed, then gently took Taichi's hand, smiling up at him. TK shook his head violently, his hat bouncing on his hair.

Taichi put his son down, and turned once more to TK.

"TK, this is Aino," he placed a hand on the back of mini Tai, who smiled shyly at him and thrust out a tanned hand for him to shake, seemingly nervous. TK smiled back and shook it.

"And my temporary hat,' this prompted giggles from the boy on his shoulders "is Henri." Henri waved jovially from his position high above them.

"And finally, this," Taichi brought the female Matt clone forward with a gentle tug on his hand "is Amie." Amie nodded to him, and TK noticed her hand tighten around Taichi's.

"Recruits!" Taichi barked, and all three children turned (or looked down) and saluted, grinning.

"I would like you to meet Lieutenant Takeru." TK smiled, then frowned at the title. Aino frowned, and jabbed a finger at TK.

"You look like Mattie!" he said.

"That is no way to address a superior officer, Aino."

"But Daaaaddy," Aino whined "that means he's higher than us!"

"Indeed, Private Aino." Aino giggled.

TK caught on.

"So what are you, Taichi?"

"It's _General _Taichi!" Henri exclaimed. TK saluted.

"Sorry, Private Henri."

"I'm a Sergeant!"

"Sorry."

"Come on, recruits, lets go. Moving out!"

"Yessir!" the three children shouted. TK followed behind, still feeling slightly put out by the sudden appearance of three digidestined clones.

As they all clambered into the car, TK taking the front, the other three in the back, TK glanced at Taichi, who smiled slightly.

"Feel ok?" he asked. TK nodded.

"I think so." He said, quietly.

"Okay then. Let's go."

**A/N: Wow, I've still got load to go before I actually have to write anything! I haven't edited this story, as it's kinda a study to see how my writing has improved over three years...review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: (Hums) I watched Digimon the movie today. T'was goooood. Ah well, here's the chappy!**

**Summary: (Season 1) Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn't think so. Until now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter five: It's all about perspective

After a short car journey, they stopped outside a large, gleaming white house in a long terraced street lined with beech trees. The house had a small, neat brick wall with a sharply cut green hedge, a paved garden path and steep, gleaming white steps leading up to a bottle green front door with a brass knocker. A black cat stared out at them with narrowed eyes from behind a lace net curtain. The street was peaceful, with a half-hearted birdsong occasionally breaking the silence. There was a short pause as Taichi turned off the engine.

"Uncle Tai?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Amie leaned over Taichi's seat and looked him in the eye.

"Why are we home already?"

Taichi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Amie, but I really don't have time to have you round to play today. I've got an important meeting, and Aino has a piano lesson."

Amie's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

Taichi stared her in the eye.

"Have you been talking to Jun?"

Amie smiled slightly, then sighed.

"Well, okay then. When's Mom going to be back?"

Taichi bit his lip. Henri looked between them.

"Late, I should think." Henri glared.

"But, you've got some guests round to look after you. Your Mom and I decided that it's unfair for you to be home by yourselves, so we got some exchange students to come stay for the Summer term." He paused as Amie opened her mouth.

"I _know _you can take care of yourselves, Amie, and I really am sorry. But they're nice kids. Relations of mine, actually, distantly. They're called Takato and Kimley. Just…give them a chance, okay? I can come in for a minute, if you like." Amie considered this thought.

"No." she said, slowly. "That's okay. Thanks for trying, Uncle Tai." She gave him a brief hug, then opened the car door, pulling her younger brother with her. She paused as they stood on the grass curb.

"This wouldn't happen if _he_ was here." She muttered, before slamming the car door and turning, hand in hand with her brother to walk up the path. Taichi sighed as he started that car, and they waved as they drove away.

TK looked at Taichi.

Taichi checked Aino, who had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"Who's 'he'?" he asked, feeling he knew the answer.

Taichi looked at TK, and pulled in a few roads away from the house.

"Listen, TK. You're a smart kid, and I know you've worked it all out already, but anyway…I suppose I'd better tell you; Matt married Sora when they were both twenty. Soon after, they had Amie, then two years later, Henri. They're sweet kids, and for a while everything was perfect." Taichi paused, hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"Then…Matt got a job at NASA. He didn't tell anyone, until the day he was commissioned on a mission. To Mars." TK stared, as Taichi ran his left hand over his face, a ring on his finger twinkling in the sunlight.

"When he told Sora, she went mad. Threw him out of the house. I had the kids stay over while she calmed down, although nobody told me why she was angry. Amie was six, and Henri was four, then. Soon after, I saw on the news the lift off, although the astronauts were not named, so I still had no idea. A few months after, Sora rung up in tears, telling me she was sending NASA copies of divorce papers."

TK stared at him. He was staring out of the window, at something TK couldn't see. Taichi slumped in his chair.

"That was two years ago."

The drive back to Taichi's house was in complete silence, two occupants of the car lost in thought.

_Matt_

Matt heard the front door open, and leaned his head around the corner of the banister. From his viewpoint, he could see the form of TK, taking off his shoes.

"And Mr Kouji said I could join the league soccer tryouts in a year, Daddy! Then I can play real games, and tackle people, and score goals and win all by myself!" an excited voice exclaimed. Matt froze.

"Well, Aino, we'll see. But that's great, it really is." Taichi's voice came, and three figures emerged. Matt made his way down the stairs cautiously, eyeing the newcomer with dismay.

It was a mini Tai.

Oh, hell. Three Tai's! Damn.

The little boy stared at him, before smiling shyly and exclaiming with a protruding finger:

"You look like Amie!"

Taichi came forward smiling.

"Aino, this is…Yama. Yama, this is my son, Aino." He gave Matt a meaningful look, and although Matt wasn't overly fond of the name, it would have to do. Aino bounded over to him and stuck out a hand, which Matt took a little warily.

"Hi, I'm Aino, I'm nine and I like soccer and Mr Kouji said I could go to the big soccer club!" he gabbled in a rush. Matt found himself smiling despite his initial shock reaction. Although the child looked almost precisely like his father, his eyes were a slightly lighter colour with a hazel tint, and they held more of a childish innocence than Matt had ever seen from the Tai he knew. Still, he had never actually known Tai at this age, so…

Aino, holding Matt's hand tightly, led him into the living room, asking if he could show 'Yama' the garden.

Taichi raised his eyebrows at Matt, who found himself nodding without meaning to. Taichi beamed, a true smile Matt had not seen for a long time, and turned to TK

"Do you want to see the garden too, TK?" he asked. TK nodded and raced over to join his brother and newly acquired friend in pulling on shoes at the shoe rack. Aino prattled on in an enthusiastic and cheery voice, and Matt was forcibly reminded of Tai when he was excited about something. He was surprised at himself.

Normally, when a person gabbled incessantly at him, he would become annoyed, but he found this child's cheery flow of random comments made him smile. He let the chatter fade into the background as the phone rang, and Taichi went to answer it.

Matt was just at the back door with one foot on the step outside, when Taichi's voice made him stop.

_Taichi_

The phone rang, making me jump, my heart thumping violently in my chest. Maybe I was becoming paranoid. I had noticed I was becoming more and more jittery as I got older. Especially after…well, that was neither here nor there. I must gather my wits.

What's that ringing sound?

Oh, the phone!

"Kamiya residence?"

The voice on the other end of the line is female, and official sounding. I shake my head, trying to think clearly. Oh, I feel so tired…

"Ambassador Taichi Kamiya?"

"Yes, that is I."

"This is the NASA department of offworld affairs and connections. We must inform you of the scheduled return of the spacecraft 'Destiny 5', timed at approximately 04:00 am tomorrow morning. Can you confirm lack of knowledge on this subject?"

I reach out blindly with one hand, finding the wicker chair in the hallway's arm, and collapse into it.

"Uh…n-no, I had no idea…so soon?"

The voice sounded amused now.

"Yes, sir. You may not remember, but I was the initiate who re-transmitted your first message to the spaceship-I have moved up the ranks since then, and I have been asked as a personal favour from astronaut bata-one to inform you because…ah…he commented on 'how well things went down when last he didn't tell you.' I trust you understand this is in the strictest confidence?"

I closed my eyes, leaning back in the chair, my head smacking against the wall with a painful throb.

"Yes, I…understand."

"Also, arrangements befitting the award of the armour egg medal to the first digital being in outer space in our dimension have been confirmed. You have been designated the person to present it, and therefore are required to be at the landing by special request and consent of officials. The subject shall be present at terminal 79 shortly after the landing."

I opened my eyes, afraid they would slip shut again for good.

"Right…so, how am I going to get there, if I don't even know where this 'top secret' landing site is?"

"A car will be sent to your house early tomorrow morning, at 02:00 hours. I trust this is not a problem?"

"Well…no, not as such…"

"Good. We shall expect you in terminal 78 at 04:00, then. Thank you, Mr Kamiya."

"You're…welcome."

The phone went dead. I felt anger rise in me…then just as quickly, it died down. I had not the strength to hate him as much as I would like.

"Why, the evil…cunning…sneaky…manipulating…bastard!"

I heard myself murmur in frustration. He had planned this, I _know _he did. He must have…I wonder if Sora was told…yes, they would have informed her, close family regulations insisted upon that…

Ohhh…it was all so…well, how to begin?

I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyelids, trying to create a distraction from their insistent throbbing.

Glancing up, I saw Matt standing at the back door, watching with an intense gaze. Of course, he never missed anything. God, it was weird seeing him 'in the prime' again…

Well, I suppose he heard anyway.

I smiled as much as I could. A tired smile, I imagined. It's strange, I've felt worse, and yet…the dread is heavier than it has ever been for perhaps years on end. He approached, showing no signs of emotion, only a curious questioning, eyebrows raised slightly.

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow."

He said nothing.

"I have to leave early, so…I really need to get some shut off. You can order a pizza or something, here…" I scribbled the familiar digits and handed it to him.

"Aino's bedtime is 08:30. Read him a story if you have time, and if you feel like it. I'll be up at 02:00 tomorrow, so…oh, here's Sora's number. She can get you something to do. I'll be back late tomorrow, I guess. No specific time." I paused, uncertain.

"I'm sorry." He looked confused. I smiled, then turned to trudge up the stairs. Maybe after some sleep, the world won't seem so bad, after all…

_Aino_

Daddy's leaving again tomorrow.

I wonder why? Daddy usually says where he's going.

He said it was important. I'll miss him, but I've got Yama to play with.

Yama's really nice, he read me a story before I went to bed. He can't do the voices like Daddy, they are all high pitched and funny. I didn't say anything, though. Daddy said it's rude.

I wonder why I didn't see Amie and Henri after school today?

Yama looks like Amie.

Maybe their related? Long lost brother and sister!

But…

Uncle Matt and Auntie Sora weren't married when Yama would be born, and Daddy says when a man and a woman have a baby they have to be married. At least, I think they weren't. I was never good at maths, and I don't know how old Yama is.

Yama looks like Uncle Matt.

I don't know why.

I'll ask Daddy.

When he gets back…

**A/N: (Twiddles thumbs) Wow, I really must have been dedicated when I was young...alas for those days...reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Rather excessive swearing in this one, I'm afraid...but I figured, they're adults now, so...enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Summary: (Season 1) Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn't think so. Until now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter six: Conversations…sort of

_Taichi_

I feel sick.

Seriously, I think, one more sharp turn around a bend, and my lunch is history.

Did I have lunch?

Fine, then my breakfast is history. Whichever, I'm still gonna hurl. It's strange, I've never felt car sick before.

'_Stop kidding yourself, Tai.'_

Woah, freaky, my brain is now talking to me, and in a voice which sounds uncannily like Kari's! I think I have finally lost it…

'_(Sigh) How do I live with you?'_

Now, that is just not nice! I put up with your incessant whining, you shut down on me whenever I am in a situation of hazardous doom, and now, you insult me! I wonder if I can buy a new brain…

'_I think not.'_

Shut up.

'_No.'_

Screw you.

'_Bite me.'_

I can't, you're my fucking brain!

'…_whatever.'_

Don't start sounding like Matt, now.

Uh oh, tummy alert…

'_Are you quite finished?'_

Shut.the.hell.up. You're the brains of the operation, why don't you tell my stomach to stop throwing up its lining?

'_Was that a pun?'_

(Blink) Huh?

'_Never mind. You're impossible.'_

Oh yeah? Well you are improbable.

'_(Blink) Huh?'_

Hah! You have been domesticated!

'_Please, give me a hemmerage now…'_

'…………………………………………………………………………….'

I just had a conversation with my brain.

I wonder whether that orange juice this morning had been in the sun too long? Or perhaps it was the out of date French mustard yesterday…

"Sir? We have arrived at our destination."

Awww, crap. Why do chauffeurs have to spout all that fancy shit anyway? Damn, I am swearing a lot today.

'_Nervous, are we?'_

No. Why should I be? It's only…it's…oh fine, whatever. A little.

'_Hmmmm. I see.'_

Why do you sound like Joe now?

'_I am comprised of common or familiar voices, stored in your molecular long term memory banks. Does that answer your question?'_

No.

'…_I didn't think it would.'_

My brain's gone to play snooker with my brain cells now. Jerk. Oh well, at least it won't be butting in every now and then.

Hey, that guy is looking at me weirdly.

Crap, did I say that out loud?

Smoooooth, Kamiya.

"If you would follow me, Sir, I'll lead you too the viewing room, where you may watch the landing. When the area is clear, I shall come again to take you to the plateau." I nod, not trusting myself to speak. What, now I've switched to narrative mode? Maybe lack of sleep is getting to me.

The assistant has left now. I'm in a room with white walls, and bright blue, uncomfy looking seats. Ambassador in style, hey?

It makes it seem so much better if I tell it like a story. Not my story. Not me, here, waiting to meet _him _again.

Don't think about that, don't think about that…

Hey, if this really was a story, this would be a good place to end this chapter…

…damnit.

Didn't work.

It worked last time.

Oh, well…

Someone's knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, Sir, someone to see you."

Why can't that assistant just leave me alone? Git.

The door closes.

Silence.

"Tai?"

I swing wildly round. Then smirk. I should have known. What did I do to deserve him? He puts up with me, stands by me, lets me just sit and complain about the stupidest things, waiting patiently…well, okay, with slight annoyance, but hey, you'd expect that.

I fling myself at him, arms wrapped around his yellow neck, smiling stupidly. He grunts, large green eyes widening in surprise.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Agumon laughed, and pushed me gently away.

"You need to lose weight...or maybe height, Tai. It's awkward, hugging you when you're twice my size." I shrug, moving over towards the opposite wall, which is made entirely of glass. I stare out at the tarmac landing site below me, jeeps and NASA initiates scuttling across it like ants.

"Are you alright, Tai?"

"No."

Agumon sighed.

"Well, at least you were honest with me this time."

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh…green?"

Agumon came and stood by me, tapping the glass with one long claw.

"You said something about Gabumon receiving the Armour Egg Award?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be presenting it."

"Ouch."

"Uh huh."

Silence.

"Attention, all staff. Received message: landing due in three minutes. All initiates to their stations, please."

I slide down the wall and lean my head against the cool glass, folding my legs beneath me. So. Three minutes. Two minutes to emerge. Five minutes till I'll see _him…_I mean, Matt, might as well start saying it…again.

Jesus.

Four minutes…

Three minutes…

Two minutes…

What the fuck is that noise?

Oh, yeah…the rocket. Or spacecraft. Or whatever the hell it is.

"Agumon?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Tell me I'll pull through."

"You'll pull through, Tai."

"Thanks, pal."

"Anytime."

"I'm gonna throw up now. Excuse me."

_Yamato_

God, I hate this.

This waiting. I feel like I want time to slow down, to give me time to think. Then I want it to go fast, get it over with.

Will he be there?

Of course he will. Like Tai would ever resist a sneaky act like that without wanting to pummel the shit out of me.

Unless…he's changed.

But Tai would never change, would he?

Right?

"Hey, Ishida, you okay, man?"

"Wha…? Oh….yeah."

"You don' look it."

"I'm fine, really."

He shrugs, and turns away. I groan. I am so not ready for this.

I am pathetic.

Two years, and I still have nothing to say to him? To them? I don't even want to think about any of the others yet…just take them one at a time…

Some bearer of the crest of friendship…

I miss them all. Terribly. I won't deny it. Everything will have changed…God, Amie and Henri will have started school, Sora…

Do.not.think.about.her.

Let's deal with the task at hand, Yamato. Tai…what the hell am I going to say? Do? Jesus, I am in deep shit here…

"Matt?"

Gabumon. I'm glad he's here. Sometimes I wonder who is the wisest, the St Bernard or me. Probably the former.

"What's wrong, Matt?"

I sigh. Somehow, I can't hold it in.

"Tai will be there."

Gabumon says nothing.

"At the landing."

"Why?"

I smile.

"Can't tell."

He sighs slightly. I blink.

"What is it?"

"Well…can you try and avoid a scene? And remember, Tai is not the sort of person who just forgives and forgets."

Wise guy…

Huh…

We must be entering the atmosphere. I really should be worrying about my life, but…what the fuck am I going to do about my social life!

'_Dunno…why don't you try not having one? You suck at it, anyway…'_

Mmmhmmm…okay…my brain is talking to me. Great. Terrific. Now I'm going insane, just to rub it in.

'_(Sigh) Like peas in a pod…'_

Huh?

'_Ditto.'_

Maybe I should try not thinking…

……………………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………………………...

……………………………………………………………………………...……………………………………………………………………………...

………………………………….fuck…

Didn't work. Ah well. Just a few more minutes, and the worst will be over. Maybe. Perhaps.

On the other hand, the worst could have just begun.

Shit,shit,shit…

Maybe, just maybe…

Nah…

Or perhaps…?

Nope.

Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble here?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you're in a good mood, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The final chapter which has been fore-written (which I wrote years ago) so this is the biggie. Should I continue, or not?**

**Summary: (Season 1) Mistakes are dangerous things. Is it even possible to walk straight into the future, just like that? The digidestines didn't think so. Until now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich enough to own Digimon? (eyes scruffy jeans)**

**Warnings: Um…dodgy, confusing plot line? Potential slash. Nothing heavy. **

**I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since this was written; but comments would be appreciated nonetheless.**

Chapter seven: The future is unclear…we shouldn't be here

_General pov_

"I won't say it again, Henri. You can't watch the movie, you're too young."

"But I wanna! Taka, tell her to let me watch!"

Tai knelt down to the little boys level, smiling.

"I'll tell you what, Henri. This movie is a very special movie, and it can only be watched by certain people. Now…" he winked "neither of us are one of those people, so I can't watch it either. But…" he leant close to the boy's ear, and whispered "…we can watch an even more special movie upstairs, and the girls won't be allowed to watch!" Henri's eyes widened.

"Really?" he said, large amber eyes filled with excitement. Tai pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. If they know, they'll be jealous." He winked. Henri beamed, grabbed Tai's hand and dragged him towards the door. Tai flashed a quick victory sign at his sister before ascending the stairs, listening carefully to Henri's excited babbles.

Kari smiled warmly at Amie.

"Brothers, huh? Never get rid of them." Amie nodded, pushing the video into the player with a soft click and sat back, hugging a pillow to her with skinny arms. Kari frowned.

"Something wrong, Amie?"

Amie shook her head, turning her eyes back to watch the flickering screen, shadows being thrown across her face. Kari smiled.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here, 'kay?" she said kindly, her hand on the smaller girls shoulder. Amie nodded curtly, watching the screen.

Kari began to count in her head.

'Three…two…one…'

"Kari?"

Kari smiled to herself. It never failed. She turned to smile encouragingly at the blond haired girl, who looked distinctly awkward.

"What's it like…having a father?"

Kari blinked, and thought for a moment.

"Well…" she began, slowly "…it depends. Sometimes, he seems like a best friend, someone to joke with and laugh with. Sometimes, a shoulder to cry on, someone to turn to. And sometimes, he's someone who makes you feel loved, simply by being there." She smiled. "If that makes sense."

"Sort of."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't know what he's like."

Kari moved closer to the smaller girl, switching the sound off on the television in order to listen carefully. She waited for Amie to continue.

"Having a father, I mean. Well…he's alive, I guess. But not to me." Kari listened, patiently.

"Mother is only here after we're in bed, and for breakfast in the morning. But even when she is there, it's like she's not. She always has this far off look in her eyes, and…and she winces, whenever she looks at me." Kari put a comforting arm around the younger girls shoulder.

"I've been told I look like him. By everyone, who knew him. Sorry, that should be _knows _him. I mean, the fact he's a million light-years away doesn't mean he doesn't exist, does it?" she smiled bitterly.

"Do you miss him?" Kari asked gently, carefully squeezing Amie's shoulders in a comforting way.

"How can I? I barely remember him. I know what he looks like well enough, but not what he felt, or smelt like. He was always at work. And when he was here, he kept his distance. Almost like he was afraid of me…of us." She looked at Kari, eyes narrowed.

"He's coming home tomorrow."

Tai tucked the small, red haired boy in, and sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. A stab of pain seared across them, which he ignored. He had forgotten how hard it was to get a hyperactive five year old to go to sleep. It had been four years since Kari had been that age.

"Oh…yeah…" Tai muttered, padding his way softly across the room and closing the door with a soft click.

"It's been over sixteen years by now…" he sank down the door, and leant his head into his hands, feeling suddenly desperately lonely.

_Yamato_

Darn, the sun is bright. Well, I suppose after years in space you can expect to be a bit blinded. Oh…..it's so good to be _home_. Blue skies, green grass…oh yes, I can vouch for the fact that earth is the best darn planet in the entire solar system.

There's no place like home.

Better start walking, I guess. I can't see him yet…but if I know Tai, he came. He would have to, he doesn't let his job down. Besides, I think…I hope…that he has forgiven me enough to be there when I get home. Wait…I am home, what am I saying?

I feel giddy. Somehow, I'm not nervous anymore. It'll be good to see Tai again…even if he's stark raving mad at me, I'll still see him. Tai always makes me feel better, no matter what the situation. Just by looking at him. His smile is infectious. He's the only person not related to me who I have ever been able to be myself around, no matter what.

Well, not related by blood, anyway.

I wonder how many people have a brother in law, who is your best friend.

Or was.

Damn.

"Gabumon?"

"Yes, Matt? What is it?"

"Help!"

"…what should I do, Matt?"

"Uh…hold my hand?"

"…………….."

"It was just a suggestion!"

Oh shit, oh shit, shit shit shit.

I can see him now. He, and Agumon. Standing alongside the officials from the base. I can't see his face from here, as I'm below him, but gaining fast. The transparent glass doors, engraved with the company initials, slide apart. Narrative mode. Yup. Tell it like a story…

I can see him properly now.

God, he's hardly changed. Same height, exactly half a head shorter than me. I remember, when we were fourteen, he stopped growing, and I carried on. He was so horrified; I can still see his expression when I pointed out I was a head above him, minus the hair.

He looks slightly ill…pale, with dark circles beneath his eyes. He can't have been sleeping properly. I feel a pang deep within my chest, constricting my breathing. I am probably the reason for that.

I feel my lips twitch vaguely as I see the small object half concealed within his two clasped olive hands, and glance down at Gabumon. I hoped my partner would be pleased. Agumon certainly appeared smug, giving Gabumon a toothy grin as we approached.

He won't look at me.

Tai's dark eyes are downcast; determinedly prolonging the moment he can deny my presence no longer. I feel a lump grow in my throat, but somehow cannot bear to feel sad, or guilty for calling him here. After two years…I would be glad to see him no matter what the cost.

_Taichi_

I missed him.

Missed him so much, it hurt just to say his name. After a while, I neglected even speaking of him out loud, keeping him holed inside, waiting.

And now…

I'm torn between beating the shit out of him or glomping him. I study him out of the corner of my eye.

My eyes sting.

I move my gaze to the blue-furred digimon beside him, and feel a grin split my face, the gesture strangely foreign to my features. Oh, how I had missed the St Bernard, too. Gabumon had always been a silent strength I admired greatly. Strong and quiet, never wavering from my friend's side no matter what the peril. A hero. Mans best friend.

I want _my_ best friend.

Slamming my thoughts of Matt into darkness, I turn my attention to the cold metal object between my palms, and approach Gabumon, feeling no qualms in approaching my friend. The tall, blonde figure beside him was obscured in my vision, blurry. Like my subconscious had painted him out in order to stop me from freaking right there and then.

Gabumon smiles up at me, eyes twinkling, and exchanges a meaningful glance with Agumon behind my back. I inhale sharply through my nose, a soft sigh, and then clear my throat as I straighten up, adopting a business like tone to stop it from shaking.

"Digital astronaut bata-two, on behalf of the ONU department of Digital affairs, we are delighted to award you the Armour Egg medal, in affirmation of being the first digital being to enter space within our dimension."

I hope I didn't rush that. I have a terrible knack of gabbling when I'm nervous. I lean forwards, slipping the navy blue ribbon around his neck and allowing the black metal engraved oval to settle against his chest. Then, I briefly wrap my arms around his neck, taking comfort from his soft, blue fur on impulse, not really caring about the assorted officials.

You wouldn't think it, but Gabumon and I are quite close. We share the same problem: Matt. Many a time I would discuss my best friend with the digimon after many an exasperated misunderstanding, talking long into the night before waking the next morning; on Matt's sofa, his longcoat draped over me and his smell invading my nostrils. It was always like that.

Then Matt would apologise profusely over whatever stupid thing we had argued about, we hugged, then Matt put on that ridiculous pink apron before cooking us both breakfast.

I miss that.

Miss him.

But…he's right here. Now.

I don't know what to say.

I pull away from Gabumon, and catch him sending a small smile at his partner, before I step back as the reporters rush forward.

I glance up at him, and our eyes meet for the first time. He doesn't look at them, or the jostling people around us, between us. Even without him speaking, I can almost hear him saying to me, softly;

'I'm sorry.'

_Yamato_

I try to tell him, through my eyes. He doesn't look at me accusingly. Just with a dead, cold, unfamiliar sort of acceptance. It makes me shudder. His eyes are dark, darker than they should be. They hold nothing. No emotion. A light breeze shifts through the open windows, sending his short, brown hair dancing across his eyes. I remember a time when he would have immediately set that mass of hair back into organized chaos.

He seems so much smaller.

And sad.

Because of me.

I move towards him, slipping between frenzied reporters and around the side of the corridor. He doesn't move, just watches me with a quiet sort of shock in his eyes. I can't quite believe it either.

His lips twitch, and quirk upwards, in the merest flicker, shadow of a smile. I return in kind as I stop beside him, feeling suddenly warm, and yet the deadly weight in my chest is no less of a burden.

I jerk my head at the panelled white door behind us displaying a gentleman's room sign, and he nods almost imperceptibly and places a shaking hand on the handle, pushing it to and slipping inside. I glance behind, my eyes meeting the jaded emerald and crystalline blue of the two digimon waiting patiently by the opposite wall.

Gabumon winks, and I smile, following my friend inside, feeling strangely calm.

Everything is going to be alright.

**A/N: Review, and thou shalt recieve buckets of good karma...thanks for reading!**


End file.
